Amor & Traição
by Anne-Kawaii
Summary: Sango vê Miroku abraçando outra, ele esplica para ela que foi só um mal entendido. Mas essa garota agora quer fazer de tudo para separá-los quando descobre que Sango está gravida. - Comentem - Atualizado - Hentai pesado!
1. Preocupações!

Dois jovens dormiam tranqüilamente, os dois pareciam terem acabado de terem relações, pois dava para perceber que estavam nus.

O nome da garota era Sango, tinha 16 anos, e o garoto se chamava Miroku com 18 anos.

Eles eram namorados, faltava pouco para fazer um ano.

Kagome, sua melhor amiga de 15 anos, vai até a casa de Sango e Miroku preocupada com eles, quando chega lá bate na porta fazendo Sango acordar com o barulho.

- hum - Gemeu Sango despertando, levantou-se devagar para não acordar Miroku, se vestiu e foi atender a porta. - quem é? - Perguntou Sango com uma voz de sono chegando perto da porta.

- Sou eu Sango, Kagome – Respondeu abrindo a porta e dando espaço para Kagome entrar, as duas sentou no sofá - Sango por que você e o Miroku não foram pra a escola hoje?-pergunta Kagome e Sango da uma pequena risadinha.

- Bom... É que nós saímos ontem à noite e estávamos um pouco bêbados ai... - Disse Sango sorrindo de um modo travesso.

- Já até se o que aconteceu - Disse Kagome um pouco chateada.

- Ah Kagome não faz essa cara - Disse Sango fazendo biquinho - A culpa não é minha se você ainda é virgem.

- Eu... Eu... - Disse Kagome envergonhada com o que Sango disse.

- Ah Kagome é verdade não precisa fazer essa cara pra mim. - Disse Sango rindo com a cara de Kagome.

- Eu e o Inuyasha ainda estamos pensando nisso - Disse Kagome menos envergonha olhando pra baixo.

- Acho que você quis dizer: "Ele" está pensando nisso! Pelo menos vocês namoram há quase um ano e só agora ele está pensando nisso, o Miroku pensava nisso com só um ou dois meses de namoro - disse Sango fazendo Kagome rir com o que ela disse.

- Sango vocês não atenderam ao telefone por que estavam...? - Pergunta Kagome curiosa.

- É que eu e o Miroku queríamos que nada nos atrapalhasse. - Respondeu rindo.

- Ai, ai vocês não tem jeito! - disse Kagome. - Bom Sango eu vou indo - disse Kagome se levantando.

- Tchau Kagome - Disse Sango dando um abraço se despedindo de Kagome.

- Tchau Sango - Disse Kagome correspondendo o abraço

- Sango amanha vocês vão pra escola não vão? - Pergunta Kagome

- vamos sim - Respondeu Kagome e foi embora, Sango volta pro quarto e vê Miroku sentado na cama, Sango sorri e vai até Miroku que sorriu também.

- A Kagome veio aqui! - Disse Sango se sentando no colo do Miroku ainda sorrindo.

- É mesmo? - Pergunta Miroku

- É sim, ela disse que estava preocupada com a gente. - Diz Sango.

- Por que ela estava preocupada? - Pergunta Miroku

- É por que nós faltamos hoje à escola. - Respondeu Sango.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome vai pra casa e vê Inuyasha deitado no sofá.

Um ser alto de cabelos brancos que iam até o meio das costas, e com um par de orelhas caninas no topo da cabeça, ele é um youkai, ele tinha 18 anos e era namorado de Kagome.

- Inuyasha o que está fazendo aqui? - pergunta Kagome surpresa e feliz de vê-lo ali.

- Eu vim te ver! - Disse Inuyasha se levantando e indo abraçar Kagome. - Quer sair comigo hoje à noite? - pergunta Inuyasha.

- Quero sim! - Responde Kagome sorrindo e dando um selinho no namorado. - Mas aonde nós vamos? - Pergunta curiosa.

- Nós vamos pra um jantar romântico! - responde Inuyasha

- Ah Inuyasha eu te amo! - Disse Kagome dando outro selinho nele.

- Eu sei, eu também te amo! - Disse Inuyasha dando agora introduzindo a língua dentro da boca de Kagome.

Inuyasha pega Kagome no colo não deixando de beijá-la e a deita no sofá ficando por cima dela, ele começa a acariciar sua coxa.

- Inuyasha espera! - disse Kagome envergonhada - Eu ainda não estou preparada pra isso.

- Calma meu amor eu só estava fazendo um carinho em você! - disse Inuyasha a fazendo ficar vermelha.

- Bom já que são 12h48min, o que nós vamos fazer até o jantar romântico hem? - perguntou Kagome olhando o relógio em cima da mesa do lado do sofá.

- Nós podemos ver um filme! - respondeu Inuyasha.

- Mas que filme? - Perguntou Kagome novamente.

- Não sei, que tal um de comedia? - Perguntou dessa fez Inuyasha.

- ta bem. - Disse Kagome sorrindo.

_Alguns minutos depois_

Kagome virava o rosto quando tinha cenas de "sexo" _**(o filme era tipo "american pie", partes comedia, partes sexo.)**_

- O que foi? - Pergunta Inuyasha á Kagome que estava incomodada.

- Nada não, eu só... Não estou acostumada esses "tipos" de filme. - Disse Kagome corada.

- Calma meu amor logo você vai se acostumar. - Disse Inuyasha malicioso.

Kagome corou mais ainda com o que ele disse.

- Inuyasha... - Disse Kagome chamando a atenção dele.

- hum? - Pergunta Inuyasha para que ela soubesse que estava ouvindo. - Fala.

- Você... Você me acha bonita? - Perguntou ela curiosa.

- Eu te acho a garota mais linda, encantadora, doce e sedutora do mundo. - disse Inuyasha depois dando um beijo na bochecha dela. - Mas por que me pergunta isso? - perguntou curioso.

- É por que... Você tem muito interesse em fazer nosso relacionamento ficar mais intimo. -respondeu Kagome.

- É por isso?-pergunta Inuyasha.

- É sim. - Disse Kagome

- E também é por que eu te amo - Disse Inuyasha acariciando o cabelo dela e a puxando para que deitasse a cabeça em seu ombro.

- Eu também te amo. - disse Kagome.

- Vem cá – Diz Inuyasha levantando o rosto dela para beijá-la.

Kagome levanta o rosto e fecha os olhos lentamente. Começaram a se beijar até que bateram na porta.

- Que droga! – diz Inuyasha com muita raiva.

- Já vai, rapidinho Inuyasha! – Diz Kagome calma.

Ela abre a porta e vê Sango chorando desesperadamente.

- Sango o que aconteceu? – Pergunta Kagome confusa.

- Kagome o que foi? – Pergunta Inuyasha e indo em direção a ela.

- Sango responda! O que aconteceu? – Pergunta Kagome novamente.

- Sango o que foi? – Pergunta dessa fez Inuyasha preocupado.

- Eu... Eu e o Miroku... Nós brigamos. – Diz Sango gaguejando, seus olhos estavam vermelhos pelo choro.

- Sango venha. – Diz Kagome segurando sua mão e se sentaram no sofá.

- Inuyasha pegue um copo d'água. – Pediu Kagome gentilmente.

Inuyasha vai até a cozinha e pega um copo com água, logo chega à sala e entrega o copo para Sango.

- Toma Sango, agora se acalme e nos conte o que aconteceu. – Diz Inuyasha depois de entregar o copo com água.

Sango bebe a água lentamente e o entrega para Kagome.

- Eu... Eu vi o Miroku... Abraçando outra mulher. – quando termina de contar, Sango começa a chorar novamente.

- Quem era ela? – Pergunta Inuyasha demonstrando ódio.

- Eu... Eu não sei. – Responde Sango secando as lagrimas e fungando.

- Ele vai me pagar! – Diz Inuyasha.

Ele considera Sango um membro de sua família, pois Kagome e Sango se consideram irmãs de tão amigas que são. Por isso tudo de mal que faziam a elas duais ele já queria "matar".

- Inuyasha, o que vai fazer? – Pergunta Kagome.

- Inuyasha, não ele mata, não. – Pediu Sango.

- Não matá-lo? – pergunta Inuyasha sarcástico. – Você vê o mulherengo do seu namorado abraçando outra mulher e agora pede para eu não matá-lo? – Sango apenas faz "sim" com a cabeça.

- Inuyasha, não fala assim! – Kagome praticamente dá uma bronca em Inuyasha.

- Tem que falar assim, sim! Essa idiota sabe muito bem que isso pode ter sido mais que um simples abraço.

- Inuyasha, já chega! – grita novamente Kagome.

- Não Kagome, ele tem razão. Eles pareciam tão íntimos na hora que eu nem deixei ele se explicar. – Disse Sango mais calma, mas no mesmo animo. – Kagome eu posso dormir aqui hoje? Se o meu pai descobrir que eu e ele brigamos ele vai querer matar o Miroku!

- Claro Sango. – diz Kagome acariciando seu rosto como conforto.

Sango sorri em forma de agradecimento.

- Inuyasha você poderia ir até minha casa para pegar uma camisola? – pergunta ela docemente, mas ainda triste.

- Na casa de vocês ou na do seu pai? – Pergunta confuso por não saber em que casa buscar a camisola.

- Na minha e na do... – Sango entristeceu mais ainda.

- Não se preocupe, eu te empresto uma. – Kagome percebeu que ela tinha ficado mais triste.

- Obrigada de novo Kagome. – Sango sorriu novamente triste.

- Sango você vai ter que ficar sozinha hoje á noite. É que eu e o Inuyasha vamos sair. – Disse Kagome se lembrando do encontro.

- ta bem. Não se preocupe. Eu vou dormir um pouco.

-Ta bem Sango. Se quiser você pode dormir lá no meu quarto, eu vou ficar aqui com o Inuyasha.

- Se precisar de alguma coisa é só chamar. – Disse Inuyasha.

- Já disse para não se preocuparem.

Sango em vês de dormir ficou no quarto chorando, Inuyasha percebeu isso.

- Sango está chorando. – disse Inuyasha depois de ouvir Sango se culpando do acontecido, e também sentiu o cheiro de suas lagrimas.

- como sabe? – pergunta Kagome.

- eu sou um youkai, lembra? Pude ouvir ela se culpando. Ela acha que a culpa é dela. – responde Inuyasha.

- ah é. Mas não é melhor a gente ver como ela está?

- Não, ela logo vai se acalmar, e é melhor deixar ela só um pouco sozinha!

- Como dever está o Miroku? – Perguntou Kagome curiosa.

- Ele vai me pagar pelo que fez com a Sango. – Fala Inuyasha com mais raiva.

- Inuyasha, calma amanhã ela vai estar melhor.

- eu espero. – diz Inuyasha mais calmo.

Passaram-se algumas horas e Kagome estava se arrumando para o encontro.

- como estou Sango? – pergunta Kagome dando uma voltinha.

- Está linda Kagome. – responde Sango.

- Bom, eu já vou indo. – Diz Kagome pegando a bolsa e acenando para Sango.

- Tchau Kagome. – Diz Sango também acenado para Kagome.

Kagome abre a porta e vê Inuyasha de costas para a porta.

- Inuyasha. – Kagome chama a atenção dele.

Inuyasha fica olhando ela de cima para baixo.

- você... Você esta linda Kagome. – Gagueja Inuyasha com a beleza dela. – vamos? – diz Inuyasha estendendo o braço para ela.

- vamos sim. – responde enlaçando seu braço no dele.

Entraram no carro, Inuyasha deu partida e foram direto para o restaurante.

Conversaram em quanto comiam, quando acabaram de comer Inuyasha e Kagome entraram no carro, deu partida para o lado oposto de suas casas.

- Inuyasha para onde vamos? Nossas casas ficam pra lá. – pergunta Kagome percebendo que ele foi direto.

- você vai ver. – responde Inuyasha malicioso.

Quando chegaram, ela percebeu que era um motel.

- Inuyasha eu não... Eu não estou preparada ainda, eu te amo muito, mas eu não quero agora, me desculpe. – Kagome diz um pouco triste, pois sabia que iria decepcionar ele.

-ssh – Disse antes de dar um selinho nela. – Você que tem que me desculpar você não esta preparada ainda e estou indo rápido demais. – Diz ele "triste".

- Eu te amo. –Disse Kagome aproximando seu rosto do dele.

- Eu também te amo. Vou te levar pra casa. – Disse Inuyasha dando partida, Kagome apenas sorriu docemente para ele.

Chegou à casa de Kagome e deram um selinho de despedida.

- Vê se a Sango esta bem. –Diz Inuyasha preocupado novamente.

- vou ver. – disse ela saindo do carro.

Entrou na casa e achou estranho por esta muito silenciosa.

- Sango, já cheguei! – Diz Kagome fechando a porta.

Foi até o quarto, viu Sango deitada na cama ficou preocupada e chegou perto, deixou a preocupação de lado quando viu que ela estava respirando.

- Boa noite. – Disse saindo do quarto, se trocou e foi dormir no sofá.

- Tomara que amanhã ela esteja mais calma. – Falou em voz baixa e acabou dormindo.

_Continua_

_**N/A: ~ Gente eu sei que eu não devia contar o cabelo do Inuyasha, mas é que essa fic se passa na era atual!**_

_**Kisu!!!!**_


	2. Confusão, mas isso se resolve!

Kagome acorda e ouvi cantarolarem na cozinha, vai até lá e vê Sango fazendo o café da manhã.

- bom dia! – diz Kagome bocejando.

- bom dia, Kagome. – responde Sango alegremente.

- que bom que não está mais triste. – Kagome sorri. – afinal, por que sorri tanto em Sango?

- é que quando você estava dormindo eu fui à farmácia e descobri que eu... Estou grávida. – responde sorrindo mais ainda.

- que bom Sango! Mas você é muito jovem para ficar grávida, e também eu achava que vocês usassem camisinha! – diz Kagome parecendo chateada, mas na verdade estava muito feliz.

- é eu sei. Mas é que desde que eu fui morar com o Miroku eu quis engravidar! – diz Sango sentando-se à mesa

- o miroku já sabe? – diz Kagome sentando-se á mesa também.

- ainda não, não sei se devo contar a ele, já que ele esta com a outra agora. – diz Sango parando de sorri.

- ah, Sango não fica assim, vem vamos comer.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Em quanto elas estão comendo Inuyasha insiste para miroku abrir a porta.

- Miroku abre a porta eu sei que você esta ai. – grita Inuyasha quase arrombando a porta.

- vai embora Inuyasha. – diz miroku com a cara no travesseiro.

- abre logo se não eu arrombo a porta. – grita mais alto Inuyasha.

- Se você quer arrombar tanto alguma coisa por que não arromba a Kagome! – Diz Miroku alto para provocar Inuyasha.

- já chega! – Inuyasha quebra a maçaneta e entra, não vê miroku na sala então foi até o quarto.

Inuyasha entra e vê miroku deitada na cama com o rosto para baixo.

Ele agarra miroku pelos cabelos e o joga na cama para encará-lo

- PRIMEIRO: NUNCA MAIS FALA DA KAGOME DESSE JEITO E SEGUNDO: ME ESPLICA QUE GAROTA É ESSA QUE VOCÊ TRAIU A SANGO! - diz Inuyasha agora o segurando pela camisa.

Miroku não diz nada.

- RESPONDE! – Inuyasha o sacode para que ele responda.

- não vou responder nada. – disse miroku deixando uma lagrima descer por seu rosto.

- você não tem jeito, trai a Sango e agora fica ai chorando. – diz Inuyasha depois de jogá-lo na cama.

- eu não nunca a traí. – diz miroku depois de Inuyasha sair da casa.

Ele novamente deita com a cara no travesseiro e começa a chorar.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha vai para a casa de Kagome para ver se Sango está bem e também para ficar com a namorada.

- Kagome! – grita Inuyasha na porta da casa dela.

- eu atendo. – diz Kagome para Sango, Kagome abre a porta. – oi meu amor. – diz Kagome dando um selinho nele.

- a Sango está melhor? – pergunta ele dando um beijo mais "profundo".

- está sim, entra! – responde Kagome dando passagem para ele entrar.

- oi Inuyasha. – cumprimenta Sango quando vê Inuyasha entrando na sala.

Sango se senta no sofá.

- oi, você já está melhor? – pergunta novamente Inuyasha.

- estou sim. – diz ela sorrindo.

- Sango eu fui... Falar com o miroku. – fala Inuyasha se sentando do lado dela.

- ah não. –sussurra Kagome sabendo que ela iria ficar triste.

- e... O que... O que aconteceu? – pergunta Sango com os lábios tremendo e os olhos já com lagrimas.

- eu perguntei quem era aquela garota... E ele não me respondeu nada, mas estava chorando, eu acho que ele está arrependido. – responde ele a olhando nos olhos.

- o que quer que eu faça Inuyasha? – pergunta Sango com voz de choro.

- eu quero que você vá falar com ele... E deixe ele se explicar dessa vez. – responde ele vendo uma lagrima descer pelo seu rosto.

- Sango não chore e faça o que o Inuyasha disse. – disse Kagome secando as lagrimas dela com a mão.

- Ta bem eu vou fazer, mas vou tomar um banho primeiro. – disse Sango se levantando do sofá e secando as lagrimas.

Sango acaba de tomar banho, pega um vestido de Kagome emprestado e sai.

Chegando lá Sango pára em frente á porta, olha por alguns segundos e depois ela abriu a porta com dificuldade, pois Inuyasha acabara de quebrá-la.

Sango entra e não vê miroku na sala, também não o encontro na cozinha e foi para o quarto. Ela para na porta vendo miroku com a cabeça ainda no travesseiro.

- Mi... Miroku! – diz Sango com dificuldade para chamar a atenção dele.

Miroku ouve a voz de Sango e se vira para ter certeza de que ela estava ali, ela caminha até ele e se senta ao seu lado.

- Miroku, o Inuyasha disse para eu falar com você e deixar você me explicar o que aconteceu! – disse ela com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Eu vou contar, mas primeiro eu quero te dizer que eu te amo muito! – Miroku diz antes de se levantar, tocou o rosto dela e se aproxima para beijá-la.

- Não miroku, primeiro me conte o que aconteceu de verdade. – disse ela virando o rosto para o lado para que ele não a beije.

Miroku afastou-se seu rosto do dela decepcionado.

- Sango, você lembra a Shima aquela garota que gostava de mim? – Sango apenas faz "sim" com a cabeça. – Ela há poucos dias voltou para cá por que uma amiga dela disse que eu não mudei daqui por causa de você, ela ontem veio falar comigo e então ficamos conversando por um tempo, ela viu você se aproximando e me avisou, ela tropeçou e eu a segurei para que não caísse e foi isso. Você achou que nós estávamos abraçados, mas não ela apenas tropeçou na hora em que você chegou só isso. – disse ele segurando sua mão. – eu amo você, mais ninguém.

- Foi... Foi isso miroku? – pergunta ela secando as lágrimas com uma das mãos.

- Foi Sango, eu nunca traí você. Agora pare de chora eu não gosto de ver você assim. – Disse ele secando as lágrimas dela com o polegar e depois a abraçando.

- eu também te amo muito, meu amor. – disse ela correspondendo o abraço.

- vem cá - disse ele parando de abraçá-la e segurando seu queixo para se beijarem.

Enquanto se beijavam, ele ia abaixando lentamente seu vestido que era um tomara-que-caia até sua cintura, já que estavam sentados.

Ele a pegou no colo e a deitou na cama ficando por cima foi fazendo uma trilha de beijos, de seu pescoço até sua barriga fazendo Sango dar um leve sorriso, mal podia esperar para contar a ele sobre a gravidez.

Ele tirou seu vestido junto com a calcinha, fez novamente uma trilha de beijos, só que agora até um de seus seios e começou a chupá-lo. O que a fez gemer baixinho.

Ele volteou a beijar sua barriga, até descer mais e chegar a seu ponto intimo. Ele deu um leve sopro fazendo Sango ficar com a respiração pesada. Miroku agora começou a lamber de leve sua intimidade, mas logo começou a chupar seu clitóris e introduzir dois dedos. Sango logo atingiu o orgasmo.

Miroku parou de fazer sexo oral em Sango, desabotôo a calça e colocou seu membro para fora da calça.

- Agora é a sua vez! – Disse Miroku sentando na cama enquanto Sango ficava de joelhos no chão.

Sango começou lambendo do começo do pênis até a cabeça, onde continuou chapando.

Miroku por sua vez segurou os cabelos de Sango fazendo um rabo-de-cavalo com suas madeixas controlando os movimentos.

Quando sentiu a goza chegando, segurou os cabelos de Sango a "forçando" ficar com seu pênis inteiro dentro de sua boca, após Miroku gozar, Sango engoliu todo o seu sêmen que estava em sua boca.

- Vem cá, agora senta aqui! – Miroku deitou-se na cama e Sango sentou em cima de sua cintura com uma perna para cada lado, ele se sentou ainda com ela em sua cintura e beijando seu pescoço.

Sango tentava desesperadamente tirar sua camisa enquanto ele acariciava sua feminilidade.

- Aaahh! – Sango deu um grito baixo após sentir Miroku introduzindo dois dedos.

Ela conseguiu tirar sua camisa agora ela estava masturbando Miroku, o deixando louco de desejo.

Ele a tirou de sua cintura para poder tirar sua calça, enquanto ela beijava o pescoço dele, ele conseguiu tirar a calça junto com a cueca.

Deitou-se novamente em cima dela e começou a penetrá-la. Eram estocadas rápidas e fortes.

Ambos atingiram o orgasmo Miroku logo gozou novamente, fazendo Sango poucos segundos depois gozar também. Depois de algumas estocadas ele caiu ao lado dela ofegante. Ela deitou-se de barriga Para baixo e lhe dou um beijo, um beijo que logo foi correspondido.

- eu... Eu te... Te amo. – disse ela ainda ofegante deitando sua cabeça em seu peito.

- eu também. – disse ele com um sorriso bobo e acariciando os cabelos dela.

Logo adormeceram. Um tempo depois Miroku acordou com o toque do telefone, deitou Sango em seu lado e se levantou devagar para não acordá-la.

Levantou-se e deu um beijo em sua bochecha, logo depois disse em seu ouvido:

- eu te amo, minha princesa.

Pegou uma cueca na gaveta e a vestiu, e a outra botou para lavar.

- alô? – perguntou ele com Voz de cansado e de raiva.

- alô, Miroku sou eu, Kagome. Eu posso falar com a Sango? – perguntou ela.

- Ela está dormindo agora, depois nós vamos ai.

- Vocês já se entenderam? – perguntou ela com esperança.

- Já sim, Kagome! – disse ele sorrindo.

- Sério? Como foi? – Pergunta ela alegre.

- Bom, eu conte pra ela que tudo era um mal entendido, ai nós... Nós... Acabamos fazendo "aquilo". - disse Miroku sorrindo se lembrando.

-... – Kagome ficou sem palavras.

- Kagome você ainda esta ai? – pergunta Miroku por não ouvi-la disser nada.

- estou sim. Que bom que já se entenderam. – Diz Kagome demonstrando felicidade.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- hum. – Sango gemeu despertando, passou a mão pela cama para saber se Miroku ainda estava ali.

Mas não estava. Levantou, quando viu que sua roupa não estava ali, pegou uma causinha na gaveta e foi até a sala.

Quando chegou à porta viu miroku de costas e foi em direção a ele. O abraçou pela cintura e beijou sua nuca sentindo ele se arrepiar.

- Kagome, eu vou desligar. – Disse Miroku sem dar explicações. Virou-se e começou a beijá-la, mas não era um beijo calmo e sim um beijo cheio de luxúria.

Ela enlaçou suas pernas na cintura dele e ele a carrega até o sofá, ele ficando por cima dela.

- Miroku espera, eu preciso te contar uma coisa. - disse Sango enquanto ele beijava um de seus seios e acaricia o outro com a mão. – Miroku é... É... Aahhh. – Sango gemeu alto quando ao senti-lo masturbando-a com rapidez.

- depois você conta. – disse ele voltando a chupar um de seus mamilos.

E fizeram amor mais uma vez.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Inuyasha, a Sango e o Miroku voltaram a se entenderem. – diz Kagome ao telefone com o Inuyasha. – E o Miroku me disse que eles... Fizeram "aquilo".

- _De novo? Eles fazem isso todos os dias._ – Reclama Inuyasha.

_Continua_

_**N/A: ~ Pra que não sabe a Shima é uma garota que tem no episódio 163!**_

_**Eu li o resumo desse episódio, mas nunca assisti, e depois disso não gostei mais dessa garota! (Quem assistiu sabe por quê!)**_

_**Kisu!!!!!**_


	3. Finalmente aconteceu!

- Ah, Inuyasha, eles não devem fazer "isso" todos os dias! – Diz Kagome.

- _Isso por que você não é uma hanyou e não consegue sentir o cheiro deles!_ – Inuyasha dá uma pequena bronca em Kagome pelo telefone. – _dá até inveja deles por isso! _– Diz ele baixo, mas Kagome conseguiu ouvir.

- O que você disse? – Diz Kagome se sentindo um pouco "culpada".

- _Eu não disse nada não! Vou desligar agora, estou indo para sua casa!_ – Diz ele disfarçando.

- Tchau meu amor, eu te amo!

- _Também te amo!_

E desligaram o telefone.

- _O que ele quis com disser com "dá até inveja"?_ - Pensa Kagome um pouco triste deitando em sua cama. – _Será que ele quer tanto fazer "isso" comigo? – _Kagome agora estava sentada em sua cama, pensando no que Inuyasha pensava a respeito de eles terem um ano de namoro e nunca terem transado.

Kagome olhou para o seu armário, caminhou até ele e tirou uma curta camisola vermelha de seda.

- Será que ele vai gostar?! – Diz Kagome para si mesma em voz baixa, até que ouviu a campainha tocar, sabia que era Inuyasha, e guardou a camisola novamente.

- Já vai! – Kagome sai correndo atender a porta.

- Oi meu amor! – Diz Inuyasha sorrindo vendo o rosto corado da namorada.

- Oi! Inuyasha eu preciso falar com você! Entra! – Diz ela o puxando pela mão delicadamente.

- O que foi meu amor? Foi o que aconteceu ontem, quando tentei te levar pro mo... – Inuyasha estava um pouco nervoso por isso e falava rápido demais, mas Kagome o interrompeu dando um beijo um pouco "profundo".

- Eu já volto. – Kagome deu um leve selinho nele. - Me espere aqui! – E Kagome vai para seu quarto e fecha a porta.

Inuyasha fica confuso e vai atrás dela, mas quando viu que a porta estava fechada e voltou para a sala.

- Inuyasha! – Kagome falou baixo na entrada da sala, ela vestia a mesma camisola que pegou minutos antes. – Vem! – Chamou ele voltando para seu quarto e Inuyasha foi atrás.

Quando chegou lá, viu Kagome sentada na cama, percebeu que ela estava vermelha e que estava com os olhas cheios d'água.

Ele foi até ela.

- Kagome o que foi? Não precisa fazer isso, você sabe que eu posso esperar você ficar preparada não importa quanto tempo isso levará.

- Mas eu já estou preparada. – Kagome se levantou e o beiju com luxúria.

Ele achou isso estranho, pois ela não gostava de beijar dessa maneira, gostava mais do beijo mais lento e romântico.

Mas Inuyasha logo correspondeu ao beijo acariciando se corpo todo, mas sem tocar nas partes mais "intimas".

Ela deitou na cama fazendo Inuyasha ficar deitado em cima dela, logo ele pode ouvir gemidos leves saindo de seus lábios abafados pelo beijo. Isso fez Inuyasha ficar excitado.

Kagome abriu as pernas sentindo o membro endurecido de Inuyasha em seu ponto intimo, ela deu um gemido mais alto.

Inuyasha pára de beijá-la na boca e desceu para o pescoço.

- Seu cheiro é tão bom Kagome! – Inuyasha comenta se referindo ao cheiro de excitação de Kagome.

- Ah, ah, ah! – Kagome gemia enlouquecida com o toque da língua de Inuyasha em seu pescoço.

- Espera! – Diz Inuyasha tirando a própria camisa e desabotoando a calça. – Vem cá, me deixa tirar isso! – Inuyasha agora tirava a camisola de Kagome, que ficava cada vez mais excitada.

Ele foi lentamente beijando do pescoço para os seios de da barriga até sua feminilidade aproveitando para sentir seu cheiro mais forte. Ele retirou sua calcinha e introduziu um dedo dentro dela. Ouvindo a gemer mais alto, logo ele estava com três dedos dentro dela enquanto chupava seu clitóris.

Kagome rapidamente atingiu o orgasmo. Inuyasha se sentou na cama apoiando a cabeça no travesseiro enquanto Kagome retirava sua calça e sua cueca. Ela ficou de quatro o masturbando e chupando seu pênis por completo.

Inuyasha tirou Kagome dessa posição a deixando sentada e ficando de joelhos em sua frente. Ele começou a se masturba com apenas a cabeça em sua boca gozando dentro em sua boca e rosto.

Ela novamente se deitou e ele deitou em cima dela entre Suas pernas.

- Pronta? – Perguntou Inuyasha direcionando seu pênis na entrada da vagina de Kagome.

- Estou! – Disse um pouco nervosa e Inuyasha percebeu isso.

- Não se preocupe não vou te machucar! – Disse penetrando lentamente.

Parou ao sentir o hímen de Kagome que logo foi rompido, fazendo a soltar um grito forte de dor que foi abafado num beijo calmo. Mas Inuyasha continuou as estocadas leves até sentir Kagome movimentar os quadris para ir na mesma velocidade que Inuyasha ia, mas agora ele ia mais rápido.

- Ah, Inuyasha! Mais, mais! Ah! – Kagome gritava descontroladamente.

Inuyasha sentiu que logo iria gozar, ele se retirou de dentro dela e "colocou' seu membro em sua boca, fazendo Kagome chupar seu pênis e ele novamente gozar em sua boca.

Inuyasha deitou ao lado de Kagome que permanecia de olhos fechados tentando voltar a sua respiração normal. Mas ele não conseguiu conter seu desejo por ela e começou a masturbá-la.

Kagome gozou em sua mão e Inuyasha lambeu seu dedo coberto por goza.

E acabou dormindo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Enquanto isso Miroku e Sango transavam feitos loucos no sofá.

Miroku estava sentado no sofá e Sango no colo de Miroku de costas para ele.

- Ah, ah, Miroku eu vou gozar! – Diz Sango aumentando o ritmo e logo gozando um pouco depois de Miroku.

- Adoro quando você goza! – Comentou Miroku beijando os ombros de Sango carinhosamente.

_Continua_

_**N/A: ~Oi!**_

_**Espero que tenham gostado, logo postarei o capítulo 5!!!!!**_

_**Kisu!!!!!!!!**_


	4. Surpresas!

- Miroku, eu vou tomar um banho! – Diz Sango se levantando de seu colo.

- Tudo bem! Depois eu tenho uma surpresa para você! – Diz Miroku sorrindo carinhosamente.

- Eu também tenho uma surpresa para você! – Fala Sango na porta da sala que dava ao corredor.

Após alguns minutos, Miroku e Sango aviam saíram do banho.

- Qual é a surpresa Sango? – Pergunta Miroku a vendo colocar o sutiã na frente do espelho, enquanto ele abotoava a calça.

- Só vou dizer quando você me contar qual é a sua surpresa! – Diz ela agora colocando a blusa.

- Tudo bem! Eu ia deixar para depois, mas já que você insiste. Eu vou te levar á praia hoje á noite. – Miroku foi até ela e a abraçou por trás.

- Mesmo meu amor?! – Diz ela se virando para encará-lo de frente. – Você sabe que eu adoro ir á praia á noite, é tão romântico! Mas... A praia fica muito longe daqui... E já são 7 horas da noite! – Diz ela olhando para baixo fazendo biquinho.

- Não tem problema, você sabe que eu faria de tudo para deixar você feliz! – Diz ele levantando o rosto dela com delicadeza. – Agora me diz qual é a sua surpresa!

Sango leva Miroku até a cama ficando sentados.

- É que... Eu... – Sango gaguejava com lagrimas nos olhos.

- O que foi meu amor?! É tão grave assim? – Diz ele preocupado. – Foi o que aconteceu de manhã?

- Não! N-Não é nada! –Sango sai correndo para o banheiro se canto as lagrimas.

Miroku ficou mais preocupado ainda, então foi atrás dela.

- Sango o que foi? Abre a porta pra eu falar com você! – Pede ele batendo na porta.

- Por favor, Miroku, me deixa ficar sozinha por um tempo! – Miroku apenas abaixou a cabeça e foi para a sala sem saber o que fazer.

Mas ele se lembrou de uma pessoa que poderia ajudar. Pegou o telefone e ligou.

- Alô! Kagome? – Pergunta Miroku desesperado.

- _Não idiota, sou eu Inuyasha! O que você quer?_ - Pergunta Inuyasha com raiva, por Miroku ter acordado ele.

- Chama a Kagome, é urgente!

- _O que você quer com ela?_

- Depois eu explico, agora chama ela rápido!

- _Tudo bem, mas espera ai!_

Depois de alguns segundos Kagome atendo o telefone.

- _O que foi Miroku? – _Perguntou ela preocupada.

- Você sabe alguma coisa que aconteceu de ruim com a Sango?

_- Só o que aconteceu ontem de manhã, mas por quê?_

- É que ela disse que tinha uma surpresa pra me contar, mas quando ela ia dizer ela começou a chorar e saiu correndo para o banheiro!

- _Hum... Então eu já sei o que é! Mas não insiste nesse assunto, deixa as coisas se resolverem sozinhas. Tenho certeza que ela depois vai se acalmar e vai te contar com calma! _

- Você não pode me dizer o que é?

- _Não! Depois ela conta. É que é uma coisa nova para ela!_ _Tchau Miroku, vou desligar!_

_- _Não espe... – Miroku tentou falar, mas Kagome já tinha desligado.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- O que é que ele queria? – Perguntou Inuyasha para Kagome quando entrou no quarto.

- É que a Sango está grávida e ela tentou contar para ele, mas ela ficou nervosa e saiu correndo chorando! – Disse Kagome deitando ao lado de Inuyasha.

- A Sango está grávida?

- Está! – Diz Kagome deitando a cabeça encostada no peitoral de Inuyasha.

- Hum... Por isso o cheiro dela está diferente! – Falou mais para si do que para Kagome, mas mesmo assim ela ouviu.

- Como assim o cheiro dela está diferente? – Perguntou curiosa.

- É que quando quase tudo que acontece á uma pessoa a faz mudar de cheiro. Tipo: Quando fica menstruada, quando perde a virgindade, quando engravida, até mesmo quando a pessoa fica excitada. Mas com os homens só é um pouco diferente por que nós não somos como as mulheres, que menstrua e engravida, só é diferente por esses motivos. – Diz Inuyasha calma.

- Eu não sabia disso! - Diz Kagome se "surpreendendo" com a explicação de Inuyasha.

- Hoje o seu cheiro mudou, mas não mudou totalmente, só mudou um pouco por que o seu cheiro está "misturado" com o meu. – Inuyasha olhou para Kagome e viu que ela tinha corado com o que ele disse. – Não precisa ficar envergonhada, já que fui eu que fiz "isso" com você!

Após disser isso Inuyasha beija Kagome calmamente, mas mesmo assim um beijo profundo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sango finalmente sai do banheiro, ela já avia parado de chorar, mas seus olhos estavam vermelhos e inchados, o que a denunciava que avia chorado muito.

Miroku olhou para o lado e viu Sango de pé na porta sala.

- Sango... – Miroku se levantou rápido, mas no mesmo momento se lembrou do que Kagome avia dito. Para ele esperar que Sango se acalmasse que depois ela contaria o que estava acontecendo. – Já está melhor?

Sango não responde, apenas faz um "sim" com a cabeça. Miroku caminha até ela e a abraça de um modo carinhoso e acolhedor.

- Eu te amo muito Sango, nunca faria mal a você. Desculpe se eu fiz algum mal há você algum dia! – Miroku sabia que não tinha culpa, mas só de vê-la chorar era uma angustia para ele.

- A culpa não é sua, não é de ninguém! – Disse Sango calma e com a voz serena, fazendo Miroku encará-la duvidoso.

- Então o que aconteceu? – Pergunta ele com medo de fazê-la chorar novamente.

- Miroku vem cá. – Sango continuou com a voz serena, e delicadamente puxou Miroku pela mão até o sofá.

- Pode falar Sango. Não vou ficar nervoso com você!

- Você promete?

- Prometo! – Prometeu Miroku tocando seu rosto e depois dando um leve beijo em seus lábios.

- Que eu... Eu... – Sango novamente gaguejava deixando Miroku mais nervoso. – Eu estou grávida! – Sango disse a ultima frase deixando uma lágrima deslizar sobre seu delicado rosto.

Miroku ficou calado por alguns segundos, que para Sango pareciam horas que passavam devagar.

_Continua_

_N/A: ~Oi!!!!_

_Gente eu parei nessa parte só para dar suspense!!!!_

_Espero que estejam gostando!_

_Kisu!!!!!!!!!!!_


End file.
